A Princess' Bath
by James Stryker
Summary: A relaxing bath turns steamy for Riley and Lucas.


**A Princess' Bath**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. It's been a while since I've posted a steamy Rucas story and it looks like the time is right. In this story, Riley comes home after a long day of work and decides to take a relaxing hot bubble bath until her fiancé joins her and heat things up. Now before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content and language. It's a one-shot, smutfic about Rucas. Also, this is innocent Rucas with a mix of naughty Rucas as well. So here it is, the brand-new story for** _ **Girl Meets World,**_ _ **A Princess' Bath**_ **. Sit back, relax and enjoy.**

 **P.S.: I do not own** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **or the characters.**

 **P.P.S.: Riley is 22 in the story and she has short hair and Lucas is 23 in the story as well.**

Riley Matthews, a successful lawyer, 22, came home after a long day of work at the law firm. She sat her briefcase down on the floor and kicked off her heels as she made her into the bedroom, then sat down on the bed and began to text Maya, Since her fiancé Lucas is out with Farkle and Zay, Riley figured that she need some time for herself. The pretty brunette got up from off of the bed and entered the bathroom.

"God, this is just what I needed after a long day of work." Riley said to herself before sitting down on edge of the tub.

Riley reached over and turned the faucet on, water cascades into the tub. She grabs a bottle of lavender-scented body wash and poured some into the running water and starts bubbling. The pretty brunette got up from the edge of the tub and began to unbutton her shirt, letting it drop to the floor along with her skirt, leaving her in her white lacy bra and matching panties, Riley reached behind her back and with one snap of her fingers, her lace bra opens and drops it to the floor.

Riley walked over by the bathroom sink and sat her phone down next to her iPod, then picked up her iPod to turn on some music to help her relax. After removing her panties, Riley turned the water off and stepped into the tub and sunk into the bubbles , laying her head back against the tub and sighed. While Riley was beginning to relax in the tub with the sound of relaxing music playing in the background, she began to hear the sound of the door opening as she opened her eyes only to see Lucas standing right by the door, holding a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses.

"Hey, princess." Lucas said, smirking at Riley.

"Hey, cowboy. I thought you were hanging out with Zay and Farkle." Riley said.

"We were supposed to do something but Farkle cancelled because he was spending the day with Smackle and her parents and Zay was doing something with Vanessa. So, I've decided to come home and I saw your car. I thought you were going to hang out with Maya." Lucas said.

"I was too exhausted from work. I'd figure that I might want to take a nice, relaxing bath." Riley said as Lucas grinned at her.

"Maybe you'd like for me to join you." Lucas said.

"Maybe I don't want you to join me in the tub." Riley gave Lucas a playful smirk.

"Such a tease." Lucas said as Riley giggled.

The handsome Texan set the wine bottle down on the bathroom sink along with the wine glasses and not saying a word, he began to remove his black sweater, revealing his toned abs and chest while Riley watches. Riley bit her lip as she watched Lucas strip in front of her, watching him unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans, pushing them down along with his red boxers. Lucas walked over to the tub and slid in behind Riley, giving her light kisses on her shoulder.

"Mmm, this is nice." Riley said.

"Yeah. Something for me to treat my princess. We could act like Viserys and Doreah and re-enact a scene from the first season of _Game of Thrones_." Lucas said.

"Really? I can't believe that I'm engaged to a hunky guy who watches _Game of Thrones_ and I sat down and watched it with you." Riley chuckled. "I had to cover my eyes from watching the Cersei and Jaime Lannister scene. I almost threw up. How was I supposed to know that they're brother and sister?"

"You thought that she was having an affair with that guy." Lucas said.

"Or we could act like Danerys and Aquaman." Riley said.

"Riles, that's Khal Drogo." Lucas chuckled.

"So? He played Aquaman on _Justice League_." Riley said.

"Close your eyes." Lucas said.

Riley closed her eyes for Lucas and felt her fiance's hands gently grab her shoulders, massaging them gently, then down her arms and back up to her shoulders. Riley moaned softly as Lucas continued to massage her, moving his hands down to her sides, kissing the back of her neck. With his hands wrapped around her waist, Lucas gently caressed Riley's stomach, moving them up to her breasts and cupping them gently with his hands, taking her light brown nipples between his fingers and pinched them playfully. Riley smiled and moaned softly as Lucas moved his hands down.

The handsome Texan moved one hand down between her legs. He gently massaged her while Riley leaned back against him. Riley opened her eyes and gazed deeply into his emerald green eyes. She's been waiting all day for his magic touch.

"Lucas…." Riley moaned softly.

"Yes, princess." Lucas said, parting Riley's lips and slipping a finger inside her. Riley's body shuddered in delight as she felt Lucas' finger moving in and out of her pussy.

"I want you…" Riley whispered.

The pretty brunette's lips met with her fiance's lips. The two wasted no time exploring each other's mouths. The kiss became tender at first, then it became more passionate, as Lucas continued to finger his princess. Lucas deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside Riley's mouth, moving it around her tongue and flicking against her's, dominating her mouth. Lucas added another finger inside Riley, he was pumping harder and faster this time while Riley reached down and rubbed her clit, moaning into the kiss as she felt waves of intense pleasure overtaking her body, feeling Lucas' hardness at her back. Riley began to cum all over Lucas' fingers, his fingers were pressed into her as she came. After Riley came, Lucas breaks the kiss and eased his fingers from out of Riley's pussy and brought them up to his mouth and began to suck her juices clean off of his fingers to enjoy the sweet taste.

"You like that?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I really enjoyed what you did." Riley said, turning her body around to face Lucas and straddled his lap.

Lucas moved his hand down to Riley's ass, giving it a playful smack and a firm squeeze while she reached down, taking his erect cock in her hand and starts stroking him. Lucas groaned as Riley was stroking his length for a bit before he sat up. Riley stopped stroking Lucas' hardness and was now facing his cock, the pretty brunette began to take the head of Lucas' cock into her mouth, taking it nice and slow as she went down on him, trying to fit every inch of him in her mouth.

"God, you look so hot." Lucas moaned as he looked down and watched Riley running her soft, pink lips up and down his shaft before taking him back into her mouth.

Riley bobbed her head up and down Lucas' nine-inch shaft, with Lucas trying to take control by running his fingers through Riley's brown hair, grabbing onto it gently and began to thrust himself into the pretty brunette's mouth gently. Riley moaned as Lucas gently fucked her mouth nice and slow for a bit. Lucas stopped fucking Riley's mouth as he watched Riley spit on his throbbing erection, placing his member in between her breasts, moving up and down in a nice and slow motion. Lucas was surprised at how kinky Riley could be. Riley quickened her pace as Lucas' moans of pleasure increased each time, his pre-cum began to leak out the tip of his cock. Riley licked her lips and began to lick the head of his cock to taste his cum, then circled her tongue around him to tease him for a bit.

"I don't want you to cum just yet, cowboy." Riley said, giggling shyly.

Lucas stood up along with Riley and peppered kissed down her neck and breasts, swirling his tongue around her hard nipples, taking one in his mouth and sucking on it. Riley threw her head back and moaned softly from Lucas playing with her nipples.

"God, you're such a tease." Riley said.

Lucas smirked at Riley as he continued to trail down Riley's body, his tongue circled around her belly button before reaching down to her hairless mound.

Lucas sat back down as Riley hovered over his face, giving him a nice view of her pussy. The handsome Texan grabbed Riley's left leg and threw it over his shoulder as he began to lick his way up Riley's folds. Riley groaned as she looked down and watched as Lucas worked his tongue around her womanhood and up her slit, taking her labia in his mouth to gently suck on it.

"Mmm, that feels so good." Riley moaned.

The pretty brunette ran her fingers through Lucas' hair. Lucas looked up at Riley, his green eyes met with her brown eyes while he ate her out. Spreading her pink pussy lips with his fingers, Lucas pushed the tip of his tongue in and out of Riley's hole, flicking his tongue against her sensitive nub while taking in her scent.

"Ride my face, princess." Lucas said as he licked her folds.

Riley nods her head as she grounds her wet pussy on his tongue while Lucas lapped at her wetness, enjoying how she tastes. Riley started whimpering and moaning as she continued to grind on Lucas' face, bucking her hips wildly while Lucas smacked her ass.

"Fuck. Lucas, I'm going to cum on your tongue so fucking hard." Riley moaned.

Her legs trembled as she felt her orgasm rocked her system, crying out Lucas' name as she came all over his tongue. Lucas gave Riley one last lick while she rode out her orgasm.

"Are you ready to ride your cowboy?" Lucas asked.

"You bet I would." Riley said as she straddled Lucas' lap.

She reached down and grabbed Lucas' cock, lining up his rock-hard member in front of her soaking wet entrance. Riley wasted no time by lowering herself down on his cock as a seductive his came out of her. The pretty brunette wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck then started to move up and down nice and slow. Riley wraps her legs around Lucas' waist, pulling him in closer and kissed him while she continues to ride him. Lucas moved his hands down to Riley's luscious ass, cupping it gently as he began to gently thrust into Riley, making the pretty brunette gasp.

"Oh, god…." Riley moaned.

"Does my princess want to be fucked hard?" Lucas asked, teasing Riley with his slow thrusts.

"Please, Lucas. Fuck me hard. Make me cry out your name. Make me cum all over your thick cock." Riley moaned.

Lucas gripped Riley's ass, increasing his thrusts, pounding relentlessly into her hard and fast as water splashed around them as Lucas moved his hips into Riley's. Lucas' hands went to work as he began to spank Riley's ass hard while he fucked her, turning the pretty brunette on even more. Riley dug her fingernails into Lucas' back, making him his in delight. He began to release a few of his animalistic grunts as he continued to fuck Riley hard. He was teasing her for a bit by alternating from slow to hard thrusts. Lucas sped up his thrusts. The two connected foreheads and gazed deeply into each other's eyes as Riley felt her orgasm coming as her walls clench around Lucas' throbbing member.

"You want to cum for me, baby girl?" Lucas asked, grabbing Riley's hips and thrusts harder. "You love it when I take charge, don't you?"

Riley could only nod her head in response. She used a free hand to rub her clit harder, sending herself over the edge. With one final thrust, Riley screamed out Lucas' name out loud as she came all over his cock while Lucas continued to thrust inside her until he was ready to cum. He began to fire his seed deep inside her, slowing his pace down to make sure that she's completely filled with his cum. Riley pants as she collapsed on top of him, looking up at Lucas and grinned at him, kissing him before she climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her wet body and walked out of the bathroom.

"If you're ready for round two, I'll be waiting for you." Riley said, giving Lucas a seductive look.

"You bet I am ready." Lucas said before standing up.

 **And that was the new Rucas story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **,** _ **A Princess' Bath**_ **. I hope that you liked it. I know it's been a while since I've worked on Rucas, so I'd figure before 2017 ends, I might give you a new Rucas one-shot. Next time, it will either be a story for** _ **The Goldbergs**_ **(either an Erica/Lainey one-shot or an Erica/Jackie one-shot), a** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **one-shot (either Smackle/Farkle/Maya or Riley/Josh/Maya), an** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **one-shot (either Frankie/Cole/Dayton or Frankie/Andrew) or an** _ **American Housewife**_ **one-shot (an Oliver/Taylor one-shot). Here are the stories and pairings.**

 _ **Sleepover Secrets**_ **(Erica/Lainey,** _ **The Goldbergs**_ **): Erica and Lainey have a sleepover and share some secrets with each other, involving Lainey's feelings for Erica.**

 _ **The Nerdy Girl and the College Girl**_ **(Erica/Jackie,** _ **The Goldbergs**_ **): Erica becomes attracted to Adam's girlfriend Jackie.**

 _ **Maya's Gift**_ **(Smackle/Farkle/Maya,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **): Takes place during the season three episode** _ **Girl Meets a Christmas Maya**_ **, Smackle gives Maya her gift at her apartment.**

 _ **Temptation**_ **(Riley/Josh/Maya,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **): After watching Maya and Josh's erotic moment, Riley becomes tempted at the thought of joining her uncle and her best friend.**

 _ **I Am….a Threesome**_ **(Frankie/Cole/Dayton,** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **): Frankie experiences her first threesome with Cole and Dayton.**

 _ **Boy Toy**_ **(Frankie/Andrew,** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **): Frankie becomes attracted to her hunky new neighbor in her apartment.**

 _ **Oliver's Lesson**_ **(Oliver/Taylor,** _ **American Housewife**_ **): While helping him prepare for his date with Alice McCarthy, Taylor gives her brother Oliver some pointers.**

 **Which story would you like to read next? Don't forget to review this story and add this it your favorites. I'll see you guys next time for the next story and I hope you have a safe and a happy new year. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
